Go Greased Lightning
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Rat-tat-bang Kenickie hated driving in the rain, he also hated driving when he didn't feel 100%. At that very moment, he was doing both. That's how it all happened.
1. Chapter 1

_Rat-tat-tat_

The rain made a steady beating on the windshield. Kenickie could barely see, but he didn't let anyone know that. The whole gang was crowded into Greased Lightning, every girl had to sit on a guys lap excpet for Rizzo.

 _Rat-tat-tat_

Rizzo was asleep with her head on Kenckie's shoulder. Jan and Frenchy were also asleep. Marty and Sandy were dozing so it was really only the guys awake and talking.

 _Rat-tat-tat_

Kenickie exhaled deeply, he hadn't felt good all day and he hated driving when he didn't feel 100%, he also hated driving in a storm like this. He would never admit it out loud, but driving at that very moment was terifying for him.

 _Rat-tat-tat_

"You alright Kenickie?" Danny asked,"You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wasn't but he wouldn't admit it.

"You know if you need me to I can drive right?" Danny said genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine Danny," he said not believing himself.

 _Rat-tat-tat_

A soft snore escaped Rizzo's lips and Kenickie smiled slightly. He saw that all the girls were asleep in the mirror. He snapped back into focus and realized he couldn't see a thing out of his windshield.

 _Rat-tat-tat_

He didn't even know where he was. He couldn't hear or see any other cars. He kept driving straight not knowing where he was going.

 _Rat-tat-tat_

He never even saw the car infront of them, none of the boys had. They didn't know it was there until it crashed into them.

 _Rat-tat-bang_

 **Like it? Just an idea I had late this night! I have better ideas later at night! Hope you like it!**

 **-Jan**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenickie hadn't even been unconscious for five minutes, but he opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. He tried to move, but the car was crushing him. He was in complete pain,"Rizz." He called.

"Danny!" He called starting to raise his voice.

"Sandy!" No one was responding.

"Sonny!" Silence.

"Marty!" He shuddered.

"Doody!" No reply.

"Frenchy!" He thought he heard sirens in the distance but no voice.

"Jan!" Nothing.

"Putzie!" He was his last hope. A slight moan escaped Putzie's lips. Kenickie didn't hear it though.

"Somebody! Help me! Help them!" He screamed, he broke down into hysteric sobs. He started to blame himself and get mad at himself for crying. Suddenly, he could see light, somebody was lifting up the car above him to get him out.

Somebody grabbed him and dragged him out from under the car. He didn't stop crying, he couldn't. He had already realized he probably just killed all of his friends, and all because he was too stupid to stop driving.

"Kenickie!" Putzie hobbled over to him and collapsed next to him. Kenickie pulled him into a tight hug and refused to let go. Putzie and Kenickie held eachother sobbing. Two men had picked them up together and sat them in the back of an ambulance.

~~~At the hospital~~~

"I don't care if you have to cut my leg off, are all of them gonna be alright!?" Kenickie was now yelling at the doctor. The doctor calmly came in and told him he had a broken leg and a few brusies. He had also to Kenickie he was gonna be fine. But Kenickie knew, if his friends didn't make it out of this, he would never be fine again.

"I told you already, we don't know enough yet. They're are many doctors taking care of all of your friends. I do know about a Rodger Jacobs though. He's just fine, he only needed some stiches on his arm. That's all I can tell you." The doctor sighed sadly and walked out of the room.

"Hey," Putzie said quietly leaning aganist the door frame. He walked over to Kenickies bed and sat down next to him.

"You feel alright Putz?" Kenickie asked putting an arm around him.

"I'm fine, I'm worried, but I'm fine." He put his non injured arm around Kenickie.

"They're letting me out of here tomorrow." Kenickie said softly,"By then we may be able to go see everyone else."

"Yeah," Putzie said with lots of hope. Everyone's parents were there, except for Kenickie's or Rizzo's. Many of the parents had come into Kenickie's room to see him and Putzie. After Putzie's parents left Putzie fell asleep leaning on Kenickie's shoulder. Leaving Kenickie alone with his thoughts.

 _I could've killed all of them. The only one I know is safe is Putzie. God, I screwed this up! What if Jan isn't ok? That'll kill Putz. What about Rizz. That'll kill me. If any of them aren't ok, it's my fault. I was driving the car. I didn't stop when I probably should've. This is all my fault._

A single tear escaped his eye. He saw a shadow in the doorway, it was Putzie's mom. She walked in and looked at Kenickie. She kissed his forehead and wiped the tear from his face.

"Go to sleep, you've had a long day. When you wake up, everything will be alright." He sensed that she didn't really believe that. Both of them knew, somebody wouldn't survive this. He pretened he didn't know and nodded his head.

"Thanks ," Kenickie yawned after he finished.

"I'm always here Kenickie." She said before she walked out to find her husband.

 **Hope you like it! I may cry writing this but oh well.**

 **-Jan**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenickie woke up in a cold sweat. He calmed down quickly but the. realized it was raining outside.

 _Rat-tat-tat_

The same rhythm from earlier. The same raindrops that had caused this whole stupid thing. Kenickie moved his free arm to try and grab the glass of water on the nightstand. He accidentally knocked the nightstand over.

 _Rat-tat-bang_

He heard that and instantly started to sob. The nightstand had woke Putzie up and he turned over to see Kenickie sobbing hysterically. Putzie held him close. "Hey, It's all right. You had a nightmare didn't you."

"Yeah, and then it was raining like earlier."

"It's all gonna be alright. Everyone will be fine. It wasn't even your fault Kenickie. You just need to calm down."

"I can't if any of them get really badly hurt or killed, it's all because of me Putz. I can't deal with losing any of them."

"Kenickie, we can get through this whole thing together. Go back to sleep, please." Kenickie laid back down and Putzie wrapped an arm around him.

Kenickie fell asleep and Putzie realized, he may be right. Someone may die or seriously get hurt. He didn't even want to think about it. He snuggled in Kenickie, which made him feel protected from everything.

At that very moment Putzie felt like he was protected from pain, sadness, and everything else that could make him unhappy. Kenickie was asleep and felt as if all those things were attacking him.

Putzie stared up at the ceiling and listened to the rain.

 _Rat-tat-tat_

When he listened closely, he could still hear Jan's soft snores from earlier today. He could still feel the panic when the car started closing in around him. He was still scared about what was going to happen.

He understood why Kenickie had that nightmare, he wished he could tell him self all the things he told Kenickie. It didn't work, he no longer believed them. He was really scared now.

 **Three chapters, one night! I have so many ideas right now! I will continue probably tomorrow!**

 **-Jan**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning it was Putzie who woke up in a cold sweat. Kenickie had woken up before Putzie so as soon as Putzie started to cry Kenickie pulled him closer.

"Hey, this is all gonna be ok, I don't want you to ever believe a negative thing I say ever again. You hear me?" Putzie's sobbing had calmed into soft crying, he nodded and Kenickie rubbed small circles in his back.

Putzie stoped crying and Kenickie let go of him. As soon as Putzie had calmed a doctor came in with crutches.

"Alright son, you can leave whenever you want now. We'll just have to call your parents about payment. You're free to go."

Kenickie smiled at Putzie and said,"Well, let's go find out whatever we can." Putzie nodded as he stood up and grabbed the crutches for Kenickie. He helped Kenickie up and they walked into the waiting room. He scanned the room, Rizzo's parents weren't here and his weren't either.

He hadn't even noticed but all of the parent's had stood up and were hugging him one at a time. The last person to hug him was Putzie's mom. He sat down next to her and Putzie.

"Have you guys heard anything?" Kenickie asked. They all sadly shook there heads no. Then a doctor came out and went straight over to Doody's parents. Kenickie looked at Putzie horrow stricken, he knew what was about to happen.

His mom screamed and broke into hysterical sobs. She ran down the hallway to try and find Doody. His dad followed her trying to catch up to her.

Kenickie didn't want to cry, but he did anyway. He cried so much that everyone had noticed. Putzie's mom had an arm around him and was trying to calm him down but how could he calm down. A doctor came out a Kenickie stood up.

"Do you know anything about them?" He asked still crying.

"Whoses them?" The doctor asked.

Kenickie rolled his eyes,"Car crash, bunch of kids, all of my closest friends, one just died. I need to know if they're ok or not." The doctor looked down at his chart and examined it.

"Well, some of them you can go back and see," he said camly,"They may be unconcious or asleep. You can go see Jan Stefchek or Danny Zuko."

"Ok, thank you." He walked back over to Putzie. "Putz, guess who we can go back and see."

"Who?" He scooted to the edge of his seat.

"Danny and Jan!" Kenickie said.

"Mom I probably will be gone for a while." Putzie said standing up,"I get to go see Jan." His mom stood up and kissed him on the cheek, she then kissed Kenickie on the cheek and the boys were off.

 **Hope you like it! I like writing it!**

 **-Jan**


	5. Chapter 5

Putzie ran back to Jan's room. He finally found it and stood in the doorway. Her parent's were hugging her, which meant she was awake. He watched and smiled as the fretted over her. He could see her cast on her leg through the blanket.

Her parents turned around and smiled softly at him. They walked out and he stood in the doorway. Jan was looking out the window. He just looked at her and how beautiful she was.

"Putzie!" Jan nearly screamed. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. She scooted up and hugged him tightly. "My mom and dad didn't tell me anything! They told me there was a car crash but when I started asking about who was in it, they left. Who was in it?"

"All the T-Birds and Pink Ladies." Putzie whispered softly.

"Everyone's alright though, right." Jan said scared.

"No sweetie, Doody," Putzie started to cry,"he's dead."

"Oh god," Jan whispered softly,"How are his parents?"

Putzie shook his head and Jan tightned her hug. He cried into her shoulder.

"Jan, I love you," She kissed his head.

"I love you too." She replied.

"I can't deal with all of this, I can't deal with death or injuries. This is so scary. I can't do this!" Putzie was nearly sobbing again but Jan just held him closer.

"Hey, I know this is gonna be hard, I know we're both gonna cry, a lot, but if we have eachother, we can get through this."

Putzie nodded and kissed her cheek. He scooted up so he could hold Jan.

"Hey, it's past eleven, go to sleep." He cooed.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Jan sighed contently and nuzzled into him. He kissed her head and she drifted off into sleep. Putzie on the other hand was scared to fall asleep. He didn't want to fall asleep. He stayed up the whole night thinking about everyone else.

A doctor came in the next morning,"She's gonna be fine, right." Putzie said as soon as he walked in.

"She has to have a surgery today and if all goes as planned she'll be fine."

"What if something doesn't go as planned?" Putzie asked.

"She won't make it through the surgery." The doctor said flatly. Putzie nodded and promised himself that he wouldn't cry. Everything would go as planned and Jan would be fine, he knew that was going to happen.

Putzie walked over to Danny's room to see how he and Kenickie were. Kenickie was asleep in the chair and Danny in the bed. He started to feel tears forming in his eyes as he started to think about Jan again. Before he knew it he had broken down and was in a ball on the floor crying.

It was Danny who woke up, not Kenickie. He was dumbfounded because he couldn't get out of the bed and grab Putzie.

"Putzie," he started to call,"Come up here." Putzie crawled over to the bed and climbed up next to Danny. Danny put an arm around him and he cried into Danny's shoulder. "What happened."

Putzie calmed down a little before he spoke,"Jan has to have a surgery today and the doctor said if everything doesn't go as planned she'll probably die." Danny pulled him closer and let him cry. Kenickie woke up and Danny whispered what had happened in his ear.

The three of them sat like this for a long time. Danny's mom had walked in and ran back out. When she came back, Putzie's mom was with her. She hugged him from the back and he turned around and stood up.

She stroked his hair and walked him into Jan's room. Jan was sitting on the bed sobbing because spthe doctor had just told her what would happen if something doesn't go as planned. Putzie nearly ran over to her bed. He sat down and they hugged eachother and cried.

Putzie's mom sat down on the foot of the bed. Soon enough they stopped crying and just held eachother.

Then a few nurses came in to get Jan. Putzie held Jan's hand as long as he could. He would've said something to her, but he felt as if he could form no words.

His mom walked over and hugged him tightly. "Everything's gonna be alright." She promised as he fell asleep in her arms.

 **Rough two days for Putzie. I hope you like it!**

 **-Jan**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, I'm scared." Putzie said as his mom hugged him.

"I know honey, I'm kinda scared myself." She said stroking his hair.

"Is there anyone else I can go see now?"

"You can go see all of them, except for Rizzo. Marty and Sonny are unconcious. Frenchy's awake." She said quietly.

"Is Rizzo ok," Putzie asked woriedly.

"I don't know sweetie." She said.

"Did somebody tell Frenchy about Doody?" He asked.

"I don't think anyone did." Putzie stood up.

"I gotta go see her." Putzie walked out of the room and hurried to Frenchy's room.

Frenchy was looking out the window, he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey," she said,"How is everyone."

"Danny's awake, Kenickie is on crutches, Jan's in surgery," He started to cry,"Sonny and Marty are unconcious, and Doody." He sighed "Doody's." He looked at Frenchy and sighed. "He's." He couldn't get it out.

He looked at Frenchy with a sympathetic look. "No." Frenchy said. Putzie was crying. He nodded. "No, he's fine! He's perfectly fine!" Putzie hugged her tightly. "No! No! No! Doody!" She screamed and broke into hysterical sobs.

"Frenchy," Putzie hugged her tighter,"I love you like a sister. I'll always be here to help you. I loved Doody like a brother and I miss him too. I've known both of you since kindergarten."

"I love you too Putzie," Frenchy said. "I wish this wasn't happening though, I already miss him."

"I do too French," He said before he kissed her head,"I'm worried 'bout Jan and everyone else."

"I'm worried too, why did Jan need surgery."

"I don't know but they said if domething doesn't go as planned she'll die." Putzie started to cry. Frenchy wiped tears from his face.

Kenickie walked in with a solemn look on his face. He walked over to Putzie and put a hand on his shoulder. Putzie looked up and Kenickie looked at Putzie sincerely.

"No." Putzie thought of the worst. "No, no, no, she's fine. She's fine right Kenickie."

Kenickie shook his head and Putzie started to sob.

"This is a sick joke Kenickie! She's fine! I just know she's fine! She's ok! I'll walk into the hospitsl room and she'll be sitting on the bed! She'll be waiting for me! She'll see me and she'll smile and I'll smile and we'll hug and kiss and everything will be alright!"

Frenchy hugged him holding him down so he didn't run through the hospital screaming. She told Kenickie to go get his mom.

"Jan! She's fine! I love her! She's fine! No! No! No! She's fine! Frenchy let go of me! I've got to go find her! Frenchy! Let go!" He was sobbing trying to break free f Frenchy's grasp. His mom came in with Kenickie and grabbed him.

"Mom, she's fine! SHE'S FINE! I NEED TO GO SEE HER!" He broke out of his moms grasp and ran out.

He found Jan's parents, they were crying looking at a dead Jan. He stared at her and collasped into a sobbing heap on the floor. Kenickie walked in and helped him up.

"No, this isn't happening! No! No!" Jan's mom hugged Putzie tightly and they both cried. Kenickie just stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Then Putzie hugged Kenickie. Kenickie hugged him tightly and walked him into Danny's room.

He sat Putzie down on the bed and Putzie hugged his knees to his chest,"She's dead." He whispered. Danny sat up and hugged him tightly. "She's dead Danny." He sobbed for hours.

Danny held him close and rocked him slightly back and forth. "It's gonna be ok Putzie. It's all gonna be ok." Putzie cried harder. His mom came in and held him close.

"Hey sweetie, you need to sleep, you want me to take you home for the night?" Putzie nodded. "Kenickie, you can come too if you'd like." She said.

"Thanks," he said following her and Putzie out the door.

The whole car ride home Kenickie was scared. He held a crying Putzie. They got to Putzie's house and his mom made them dinner. Putzie cried the whole time. Then Kenickie and Putzie went to Putzie's room.

Kenickie sat on the bed,"You gonna be ok Putz?" Putzie shook his head no and cried. Kenickie hugged him tight until he fell asleep.

 **I started to cry writing this. Hope you guys like it! There will be more to come!**

 **-Jan**


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning Putz," Kenickie said. He hugged him tight,"I never told you I was sorry."

"Kenickie, it wasn't your fault." He said sighing. They walked out and Putzie's mom had already made breakfeast. Putzie couldn't eat a thing.

"Mom, can you take us back to the hospital now?" Putzie asked quietly. His mom nodded. They drove to the hospital in silence and once they got there Kenickie quickly got out of the car.

They walked in and visted Sonny. They didn't stay long due to the fact that he was unconcious. The same thing happened to Marty. Then the two split ways. Kenickie went to Danny's room and Putzie went to Frenchy's room.

He sat down next to Frenchy and put an arm around her,"You alright?"

"No." She said softly. Putzie kissed her head,"You alright."

"No," he replied. "We're gonna be the only two who knows what this feels like. We gotta stick together alright." Frenchy nodded. Putzie kissed her head.

"I think we'll be alright eventually." Putzie simled at her. They sat there in silence. "I miss her," Frenchy said quietly.

"I miss her too." Putzie's smile faded. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed his back. She kissed his cheek,"I miss Doody."

"Me too." Frenchy said.

"I'm always gonna be here for you. The same bad thing happened to both of us. We just got this sibling relationship over something so horrible. I need you to be ok though, so you gotta get better alright."

"I promise I'll be ok." She said.

"Don't promise anything, I've heard so many promises that didn't work out." They sat in silence for a minute. "Jan promised me she would be alright, she promised me everything would be ok. She lied, she didn't know she was lying. Don't promise me something like that."

"Putzie, I'm so sorry." She hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

"I'm gonna go see Danny, ok," Frenchy nodded. He hugged her tight,"I'll be back later ok." Frenchy nodded again and waved goodbye.

He walked into Danny's room,"Hey Zuko!" Putzie said,"You got a wheelchair." Danny laughed he had a broken leg and a broken arm.

"Yep, I can leave this stupid room now!" Danny said. "You alright Putzie?" Putzie shooke his head.

Putzie's mom ran into the room,"We can go see Rizzo!" Putzie wheeled Danny across the hospital. They found Kenickie crying, holding Rizzo in his arms.

"She's fine, just asleep," he said. Putzie put his hand on his shoulder. Kenickie kissed her forehead and held her closer. He laid down on the bed, Putzie sat doen in a chair next to Danny.

"I love you," Kenickie whispered to her, he pulled her closer and fell asleep.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **-Jan**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kenickie," Rizzo said softly. That's how he woke up. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Hey babe," He kissed her head,"You feel alright?"

"I feel like sombody tried to cut off my limbs and they hit me in the head with a brick." She closed her eyes, trying to pretend the pain wasn't there.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her head. When she opened her eyes and looked at her souroundings.

"Nickie, where are we?" She snuggled into him before he answered.

"Hospital, we got in an accident."

"An accident! Where is everyone! Are they ok! Nobody's dead are they! Oh god, somebody's probably dead!" Kenickie was crying now, Rizzo had never seen him cry,"Nickie, you're crying. Oh god!" She hugged him tight and he held her close.

"Putzie, Danny, and Frenchy are awake, Frenchy is getting discharged today, Sandy is still in ICU last I heard, Marty and Sonny are both unconscious. Jan and Doody are," Kenickie started to sob again.

"Jan's gone?" Rizzo asked. Kenickie nodded. Rizzo cried into Kenickie's shoulder and he hugged her tight.

"Putzie and Frenchy were really tore up. Putzie was screaming and yelling at everybody." Kenickie said sadly. Rizzo laid her head on his shoulder.

"God, this is horrible." Putzie walked in tears streaming down his face. Rizzo sat up and held her arms out to hug him. She pulled him close and held him tight. "Putzie, what happened."

"Jan's funeral is tomorrow, they only waited until Frenchy got out of the hospital because she at the time was the only concious one still in the hospital and they're gonna have Frenchy and I both speak there." He cried so hard. "I miss her so much." He whispered to no one in particular.

Rizzo just let him cry into her shoulder. She stoked his hair and his mom came in.

"Hey Putz, we need to go cause you gotta go to sleep and be awake tomorrow. Kenickie, I'm taking you home too." Rizzo let go of Putzie and he walked over to his mom.

"Bye Rizz," Kenickie said kissing her forehead.

"Bye Nickie." Rizzo replied.

Every time Kenickie was in a car he would think about the crash, it was scary. He would sit silently trying to think of something else. He thought about Jan, how happy she always was, he needed someone who was happy right now.

He need Doody, Putzie, and Sonny to do there Three Stogies routine. He needed Danny to stop them. He needed to hold Rizzo in his arms and kiss her. He needed Frenchy sitting on Doody's lap in the back seat of his car. He needed Jan sitting on Putzie's lap. He needed laughter. He needed smiles. He needed everything to go back to normal.

He thought like this until they got to Putzie's house. That night both Putzie and Kenickie cried themselves to sleep. The fell asleep in a tight hug and were leaning aganist his wall.

 **This story is so sad! This is the saddest thing I've ever wrote!**

 **-Jan**


	9. Chapter 9

Putzie woke up in the middle of the night. His nightmare had consisted of different images many of them were of him and Jan but every once in a while he would see Jan- dead. He cried realizing he had to go to the funeral later.

He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His mom was sitting at the kitchen table and was suprised to see him. "Hey sweetie, why are you up so early?" Putzie sat down next to her and she wrapped an arm around him.

"I had a nightmare," he whispered quietly.

"You and I both know, nightmares aren't real," She tried to calm him down.

"Mom, this already happened, in the nightmare I would see Jan's dead body. Mom, I miss her so much!" He broke down and was crying with his head on his mom's shoulder. She walked him back into his bedroom.

Kenickie had woken up and was standing in the doorway waiting to hug him and hold him tight. His mom let go to let Kenickie grab him and Putzie flung his arms around Kenickie. Kenickie sat him down on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Nightmare?" Kenickie asked. Putzie nodded without saying a word. Kenickie hugged his neck. "She's ok Putz. She may not be here but she's ok." Putzie nodded sobbing. He cried himself to sleep in Kenickie's arms, hours later, his mom came in.

"Hey Kenickie, will you wake Putzie up, I brought his clothes, here are some for you, if you need them." Kenickie nodded, she set the two suits and the two pairs of dress pants down on the bed. She walked out and Kenickie woke Putzie up.

"Nickie, do I have to go?" Putzie looked up at him and Kenickie nodded slowly. Both the boys got ready in silence.

"Mom, remember, we're picking Frenchy up." Putzie mom nodded, that was the last thing said before they got in the car. Putzie walked up to Frenchy's house to get her. She opened the door and flung her arms around her neck.

They walked to the car and slid in the back. They drove to the funeral and Putzie refused to get out of the car. Kenickie had to drag him out. Putzie was already crying Frenchy hugged him tight. The walked to the front with Frenchy still holding Putzie.

Putzie and Frenchy couldn't even pay attention during the funeral. Putzie had seen that Jan had the locket he had gotten her on and then he broke down. They were both sobbing. When Frenchy went up to speak Kenickie held Putzie tightly.

"Jan is my best friend. We've known each other since preschool. I've been able to tell her anything since we met. Jan is the best person I've ever known. She was like my sister. I love her so much. She was an amazing friend, girlfriend, and person. She always knew when something was wrong and she could always make things better. I miss her so much and she had to leave so much behind." She was crying now, she looked up to the sky,"I love you." She walked down and helped Putzie stand up. She sat down and Kenickie hugged her tight.

"I loved Jan so much, I still love her. She was the best person I will ever know. She would make others happy even if she was upset. She was always there for me and all of her friends. I will never meet anyone who loved me like Jan did ever again. Jan and I could just sit down next to each other and we would both start smiling. I miss her so much and wish she could just come back. I was the first one to find out she could die from the surgery. I cried for hours in my other friends hospital room. My mom brought me back into Jan's room and we sat there hugging eachother and crying. I just wished I would've told her I loved her before she left," Putzie looked up, he was sobbing,"I love you so much sweetheart!" He screamed it for everyone to hear. He collapsed into a heap at the stand.

"Frenchy," Kenickie said,"We gotta go get him."

"I'll do it," Frenchy stood up wiping her eyes. She walked over to Putzie and kneeled down. "Putzie," she shook his arm,"Hey buddy, you gotta stand up." Putzie stood up and clung to Frenchy. She walked him back over to there seats.

They burried Jan but Putzie couldn't see it, his vision was blurred by tears. After she was burried he walked back to the car. He pulled out the three things he had brought. A huge bouquet, a picture of him and Jan, and a note that said 'I love you'.

Kenickie walked over to Jan's parents while Frenchy and Putzie were at her grave, both sobbing hysterically.

"Hi," Kenickie said softly,"I just never told you I was sorry." He said looking down at the dirt. Kenickie wasn't expecting a response but then Jan's mom hugged him. He cried softly and when she let go he walked over to Frenchy and Putzie.

Frenchy was hugging Putzie's neck and Putzie just sat there sobbing. They sat there for hours until Putzie's mom made them go home.

 **This is hard to write, I'm nearly to tears everytime I write a chapter!**

 **-Jan**


	10. Chapter 10

Putzie woke up the next morning when the doorbell rang. It was Frenchy.

"Sonny's awake and they're letting him out tomorrow." Frenchy said as soon as Putzie opened the door.

"Kenickie! Get down here!" Putzie yelled as he let Frenchy in. "Mom! We need to go to the hospital!"

"You didn't let me finish!" Frenchy said,"We can go see Sandy now too, she's out of ICU." Frenchy said. Putzie smiled as Kenickie sleepily stumbled over to them. Frenchy repeated the news to both Kenickie and Putzie's mom and they all quickly drove to the hospital.

They drove to the hospital and they all quickly started to go to Sonny's room. Kenickie then felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him and then heard a little girls voice,"Kenny!" He'd know the voice of his baby sister anywhere.

He turned around and picked her up. He then saw his mom standing there,"Why are you here?" He knew his parents didn't care about him or Katie and he was ok with it.

"Your dad told me not to come, but I was worried 'bout you. Katie wanted to see you too. I guess I'll leave then." She went to grab Katie from him.

"No," he said turning around so she couldn't grab her,"She's staying with me."

"Fine," his mom said, she turned around and left.

"Hi Kenny!" Katie said as Kenickie walked over to Putzie and Frenchy. "Why didn't you come home? I missed you!"

"Do you remember when we saw that car crash?" Katie nodded,"Well, I got in a car crash. All the T-Birds and Pink Ladies were in the car."

"Is everybody ok?" Fear grew in Katie's eye as Kenickie shook his head no.

"I'll tell you later, you wanna go see Sonny?" Katie nodded and Kenickie handed her to Putzie.

They walked into Sonny's room to see Danny in his wheelchair by the bed. Putzie sat Katie down on the bed and she crawled over to Sonny.

He smiled at her,"Hey Katie," he kissed her cheek as she sat down next to him. They all sat in there and talked for hours.

"Kenny, where are Marty, Sandy, Rizzo, Doody, and Jan?" As soon as she said this Putzie, Danny, Sonny, and Frenchy all started crying.

"Come here," Katie crawled to his lap and he hugged her tight,"Rizzo is in her own hospital room, Sandy is too, they're both awake and happy. Marty is really hurt so she's sleeping and we don't know when she'll wake up. Do you rember how I told you how angels watch over you in heaven?"

"Yeah, Grandma and Grandpa are up there because they died before I was born, right?"

"Yeah, well Jan and Doody are up there now too." Tears fell from Kenickie's eyes.

"Can I ever go up to visit them?" Kenickie shook his head no. "Can they come down and visit us?" Katie asked hopeful.

"No sweetie, they can't." Kenickie said softly.

"But that means nobody's gonna call me munchkin anymore and nobody will sing the Brusha song with me! Nobody will play me songs on the guitar! Nobody will dance around with me!" Katie was sobbing now, Kenickie hugged her tight and let her cry into his shoulder.

Kenickie passed her to Sonny who hugged her tight and kissed her head. Danny picked her up and kissed her head. Putzie rubbed small circles on her back. He kissed her head and passed her to Frenchy.

"Hey Katie," Frenchy cooed,"Can you please stop crying, I like it way more when you smile." She sniffed and stopped crying. "There we go! It'll all be alright." Frenchy kissed her head and handed her back to Kenickie.

"Kenny, I wanna see Rizz."

"Ok, lets go see her then. I got wheel Danny there though so I can't carry you."

"She can sit with me," Danny said. Katie walked over and crawled up to his lap. They all said bye to Sonny and left to go see Rizzo.

"Katie," Danny said softly,"Rizzo got hurt really bad so she doesn't look normal, ok." Katie nodded and Danny kissed her head. They went into Rizzo's room and Rizzo smiled when she saw Katie there.

"Hey Katie! How've you been?" Katie smiled at her.

"Good." Rizzo hugged her tight and kissed her head.

"How are you?" Kenickie asked before kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine Nickie." Rizzo replied.

The gang talked for hours, Katie wondered around the room, sitting with different people throughout the whole time. It was about 10:00 when Putzie's mom came in. Katie was asleep on Frenchy's lap.

Kenickie carried a sleeping Katie out the car.

"I'm sorry for staying with you and bringing her too." Kenickie apologized to Putzie's mom.

"It's perfectly fine, I heard your conversation with your mom, I can tell when somebody has parents who don't care at all Kenickie, I think of you as my own son, so you and Katie will be welcome over whenever you need to."

"Thanks." He said as they pulled up to the house.

He laid Katie down on the chair in Putzie's room before him and Putzie went to sleep.

 **I did it! I brought Katie into it! I've been trying so hard to fit it into the story line!**

 **-Jan**


	11. Chapter 11

"Kenny!" Katie shook him hard,"Wake up! Please!" She was sobbing.

Putzie woke up and picked her up.

"Hey princess, what happened." Putzie asked while stroking her hair.

"I had a nightmare, and all of you guys went to heaven." Katie said sobbing into Putzie's shoulder. Kenickie woke up and Putzie passed her to him. Putzie told him what happened and Kenickie stroked her hair.

"Calm down baby doll. It's all gonna be ok." Kenickie kissed her head. She cried into his shoulder for hours. She countinued crying and Kenickie fell asleep holding her. Putzie took her from a sleeping Kenickie and held her close.

He rocked her back and forth slightly and she stopped crying. "You better now Princess?" Katie nodded. "Go to sleep." Katie snuggled into Putzie and quickly fell asleep. He didn't sleep that night he just smiled and watched Katie and Kenickie.

That morning they went to the hospital, Katie asleep the whole car ride. They walked in and went to Sandy's room. They saw Sandy and Danny crying. They walked in, Putzie carying Katie, and hugged Danny and Sandy.

"Aww, Katie's so cute." Sandy said softly.

"You wanna hold her?" Putzie asked. Sandy nodded and Putzie set her in Sandy's arms. Sandy held her close and smiled widely at everyone. Danny's face lit up to see her so happy.

Katie woke up and smiled at Sandy,"Hi!" She said looking up at her.

"Hi Katie," Sandy replied,"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah! I did!" Katie replied.

Katie crawled over onto Danny's lap and sat down. "How you feelin' Sandy?" Putzie asked.

"I'm ok." Sandy replied. Just then Frenchy and Sonny walked in.

"Sonny!" Katie ran over to him and he lifted her into the air.

"Hey, Kay-Kay, you excited to see me?" Sonny asked laughing slightly.

"Yeah! You don't have to stay in that hospital bed anymore!" Sonny laughed and held her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and he sat down.

"You feelin' better Sonny?" Danny said.

"Yeah, oh crap, I haven't gone to see Marty yet!" He started to set Katie down and went out of the room.

"Sonny! I wanna go with you!" Katie yelled.

He walked back in,"Do you care if she comes with me Kenick?" Kenickie shook his head. Sonny scooped Katie up and ran out of the room.

They walked in and Marty was still unconscious. He set Katie down on one side of the bed and sat down next to Marty on the other side. He kissed her head and stroked hair out of her face.

"Sonny, is Marty ok?" Katie's voice was small. He picked her up and hugged her close.

"Yeah, sweetie, Marty's gonna be just fine." Sonny set her back down. She crawled over and grabbed Marty's hand. Sonny kissed her forehead again and stroked her cheek.

"I love you Marty." He whispered in her ear. He kept stroking her hair and he felt her move slightly.

"Marty?" Her eyes flickered and Sonny kissed her head. "Hey sweetie." He said smiling at her.

"Sonny, what happened?" He helped her sit up and kissed her cheek.

"When Katie found out she freaked out so I'll tell you what happened when she leaves the room ok." Marty nodded.

"Hi Katie!" Marty said holding her arms out,"Come give me a hug sweetie." Katie crwaled up and Marty hugged her tight. "How're you?"

"I'm good!" Katie said as Frenchy walked in.

"Hi French," Marty said.

"Hey Marty! Hey Katie, Kenickie's gonna take you to Rizzo's room so you can go see her, alright." Katie nodded. "He's right outside the door." Frenchy walked her out and then came back into the room.

"So, there was a car accident," Sonny said, Marty gasped,"You were asleep when we crashed. You and I were both in comas, Danny is ok, he has a broken leg and broken arm, Putzie got stitches, Kenickie was on crutches but they gave him a boot a few days ago, Frenchy's obviously ok, Rizzo's ok, and Sandy just got out of ICU."

"What about Doody and Jan?" Marty asked nervously.

"Um. They're gone Marty." Sonny kissed her head as tears fell from her eyes. Frenchy walked over and hugged her tightly.

"How'd you take it?" Marty asked Frenchy.

"Not good, but better than Putz did." She gave Marty a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry." Marty said

"It's all ok, I'm gonna go get Danny and Putzie alright. I'll be back."

"Ok, bye French!" Marty called.

She snuggled into Sonny and he kissed her head.

"I was really worried about you," Sonny said,"I love you."

"I love you too." Marty said.

"You feel ok?" Sonny asked.

"My head kinda hurts." She said closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep."

"But aren't Danny and Putzie coming?" She asked.

"They'll understand," Sonny said kissing her head,"You need sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," she snuggled into him and he tightened his hug.

 **Like it? Hope you do! Thank you for all your support and all the amazing reviews!**

 **-Jan**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kenny!" Katie yelled running off the school bus. When they got in the crash they had been on spring break. School had started up again and Kenickie hated it. He would sit staring out the window and none of the teachers would say a thing about it.

The best part of his day was when Katie would come home and they would go to the hospital. People at school would give him and the whole gang sad glances. Frenchy would eat lunch at the bleachers with the boys because she would be alone at the lunch table.

She didn't know it but she would sit down where Doody used to sit. The day would go by slowly and Kenickie got into a schedule. Wake up, wake Katie up, get dressed, kiss Katie goodbye, go to school, come home, wait for Katie, go to the hospital, come home, sleep. The days would repeat. They would all be the same. He would cry himself to sleep. He would wait until Katie was asleep and he would hug Putzie.

"Kenny!" Katie yelled again. This brought him back into reality.

"Hey Baby Doll!" He lifted her up and spun her in the air. She giggled and he smiled at her as he brought her back down. "How was school today?"

"It was really good! I got the lead in my school play!" She said beaming.

"That's great Katie! Hey, how about you tell me and Putzie all about it during the car ride."

"Ok!" Kenickie carried her into the car. He sat her down and she hugged Putzie.

"Putzie, I got the lead in my school play!" Katie said once again beaming.

"That's great Princess!" Putzie kissed her head while Kenickie bukled the seat belt. "What show is it?"

"It's Annie and I'm Annie!" Katie said smiling,"I get to sing too!"

"Awesome Katie!" Kenickie said kissing her head. She smiled at everyone and was so happy. "When is the play?" He asked.

"Next Friday I think." She said smiling up at him and Putzie. They got to the hospital and walked into Marty's room.

"Marty! Sonny! I got the lead in my school play!" She said beaming again.

"Good job Sweetie!" Marty said holding her arms out. Katie crawled up onto the bed and hugged her.

"Very nice Kay-Kay." Sonny said. He kissed her head.

"How've you been Marty?" Kenickie asked hugging her.

"I'm fine Kenickie." Marty said kissing his cheek.

"You ready to get out of her yet?" Putzie asked jokingly while Kenickie broke the hug. Putzie hugged her.

"Definitely!" She laughed whil hugging him and he kissed her forehead.

"So Katie, what play are you doing at school?" Sonny asked.

"Annie and I'm Annie! I get to sing in it!" Katie beamed.

"That's great Kay-Kay!" Sonny kissed her head and she giggled.

"Hey Katie, I'm gonna get to leave here soon so I'll be able to come see it!" Marty said.

"Yay! Kenny, will Rizzo and Sandy be able to come?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, you wanna go see them?" Kenickie asked. Katie nodded. "Ok, well we'll see you guys later." He said to Sonny and Marty. They all said there goodbyes and went to Sandy's room.

Putzie and Katie were making faces at eachother while they walked to Sandy's room. They walked in and Danny smiled at Putzie and Katie. "Well you gonna tell 'em Katie?"

"Yeah! I got the lead in my school play!" She said to Danny and Sandy. "Sandy, when do you get to leave here?"

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know, but hopefully I will get out before your play." She smiled sweetly at Katie and Katie smiled back at her.

"You're gonna come right Danny!" Katie said walking over to Danny and crawling onto his lap.

"Wouldn't miss it!" He said kissing her head.

"Hey, we gotta vist Rizzo alright," Kenickie said to no one in paticular. Katie jumped up on his back and he carried her to Rizzo's room.

As he walked to Rizzo's room he could see everyone smiling at Katie. She made everyone happy. That's why everyone loved her, she made everyone ecstatic.

He walked into Rizzo's room to see Frenchy sitting there and talking to Rizzo. "Go tell 'em kid." Kenickie said sitting her down.

She ran over to the bed. She crawled up and Rizzo put an arm around her,"I got the lead in my school play!" Katie said excitedly.

"Good job sweetheart!" Rizzo said kissing her head. "What play is it?"

"It's Annie, and I'm Annie! I get to sing! Rizzo, will you get to come to it?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so!" Rizzo said.

"I know I'll be there!" Frenchy said.

Katie smiled at everyone. Putzie took her to the cafeteria with Frenchy.

"You feel alright Rizz?" He asked,"You don't look so good."

"No, my stomach hurts alot."

"Get some sleep babe." Rizzo nodded and closed her eyes. Kenickie kissed her head and held her close.

 **You may be confused by Katie's school show but you'll understand later! Hope you like it!**

 **-Jan**


	13. Chapter 13

"What's wrong with Putz?" Kenickie whispered in Frenchy's ear.

"Tomorrow's Jan's birthday." She whispered back. They sadly looked at Putzie, he sat, picking at his food. Katie sat on the other side of the table. He wold slightly nod his head every once and a while. They walked over to the two and sat down.

Frenchy kissed his cheek,"You ok?" Putzie nodded. Katie sat on Kenickie's lap. Looking sadly at Putzie. They sat there silent eating there food.

"Is Putzie ok?" Katie whispered in Kenickie's ear.

"No, go give him a hug kiddo." Kenickie whispered back. Katie jumped down from his lap. She walked around the table and scooted next to Putzie.

She hugged him tight and he picked her up and set him on her lap. "Hey sweetie, what was that for?" He kissed her head and hugged her back.

"It's 'cause I love you and you looked sad. Are you sad?" She looked up at him with her big blue-green eyes.

"Well princess, you know how Jan was my girlfriend," Katie nodded,"Well, tomorrow is her birthday, and I really miss her, and I had already gotten her a present and now I can't give it to her."

"I'm sorry," Katie said softly, she sat up and kissed his cheek,"I love you."

"I love you too princess." Putzie said hugging her.

They ate in silence and then went home. Putzie didn't sleep. He sat on the bed, and justed stared into the darkness. He got up and snuck out of the house, before anyone noticed.

He walked over to Jan's house, tears filling his eyes. He walked up to the door and saw lights on. He quickly nocked on the door before he could stop himself.

"Rodger?" It was Jan's mom. Her eyes were all red and puffy, his were too. He looked up at her and she hugged him as he started to cry harder.

"Hi, sorry if it's a bad time," Jan's mom shook her head,"I just, I wanted to know if I could go up to her room."

"Of course," she said softly,"Wait, does your mom know you're here?" Putzie shook his head no. "Alright, I'll call her. You can go up." Putzie slowy climbed the stairs. He stuck his hand on the door handle and turned it slowly.

He looked at her room, her mom hadn't touched anything. He sat dowon on the un made bed. He laid down, it still smelled like her perfume. He saw a wrapped Twinkie on the dresser.

He cried into her pillow. He looked around, clothes on the floor, stuffed animals all over. He picked up her grey sweatshirt and held it close. He fell asleep clinging to the sweatshirt.

The next morning Jan's mom woke him up. She kissed his forehead. He went home and his mom hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek and stroked his hair as he cried into her shoulder.

He walked to the cemetery with flowers. He found Jan's grave and sat down still holding her sweatshirt. He set the flowers down.

"Hey babe, I miss you! Nothing's the same without you, I wish you and Doody could come back. Katie misses you too! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I love you before you left. I love you so much!" Putzie finished, tears streaming down his face.

He soon felt arms around his neck. It was Frenchy. She kissed his cheek and let go. Katie ran over and sat down on his lap. Kenickie, Danny, and Sonny were there too. They all hugged him.

Katie kissed his cheek,"I love you."

"I love you too," Putzie whispered softly.

They all sat there in silence, Putzie sobbing now. It took Kenickie, Sonny, and Frenchy to get him to leave. He carried Katie all the way home and hugged her tightly. As soon as Putzie got home, he went to sleep.

 **I love Putzie so much and cried writing this! Thanks for your support!**

 **-Jan**


	14. Chapter 14

Sonny sat on the stairs of the school alone. He felt arms wraping around his neck. A soft kiss on his cheek. He turned his head to see Marty's chin rested on his shoulder.

"Marty!" He turned around and hugged her tight. "You didn't tell me you were gettin' out."

"I didn't know." Marty giggled. Sonny kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"Marty!" Frenchy yelled, running up to them. She jumped onto Marty and Sonny and hugged them both. "Marty, this is awesome! Why didn't you tell me you were getting out."

"I didn't know, hey, was Putz alright yesterday?" She asked looking at Putzie slowly walking up to the school. Frenchy shook her head. Putzie walked up the stairs and Marty hugged him tight.

"It's all ok." She whispered rubbing his back. He hugged her back tight.

"Hey Marty," Kenickie said jumping up the steps. He hugged her tight.

"We gotta get to class guys," Frenchy said. She wrapped her arm around Marty's back and Marty did the same to hers. They walked down the hall to there classroom, Putzie trailing behind them.

"Putzie!" Marty yelled to him,"Get over here!" Putzie jogged over to them and Frenchy put her free arm around them.

They all went through there day. Putzie refused to talk, they all tried but it didn't work. They went through there day normally. Then they got to lunch. Putzie's eyes were red and puffy. Frenchy and Marty fretted over him.

"Hey, Putz, come here!" It was Kenickie. He walked over to Sonny and Kenickie, Frenchy and Marty followed. He sat down and the rest of the gang talked. "You're going to the hospital after school, right Marty." Marty nodded.

"You guys know you don't have to come see Katie right?" Kenickie said.

"Kenickie, we wanna go!" Frenchy said giggling. They spent there lunch talking about everything.

They made it through the rest of there day slowly. Kenickie met up with Putzie at the end of the day like always. They walked home, Kenickie trying to get Putzie to talk.

They went to Putzie's house and watched tv for a half an hour. Kenickie stood up to go outside and wait for the bus,"No," Putzie said grabbing Kenickie's arm,"I wanna get her." Putzie stood up and walked outside.

"Putzie!" Katie yelled. He squatted down and picked her up.

"Hey princess, did you pratice for your play today?" Putzie asked.

"Yeah! It was fun!" Katie smiled at him. He smiled back at her. Kenickie and Putzie's mom came out and got into the car. Putzie carried her into the car and sat her down.

"Hey Katie, guess who left the hospital!" Kenickie said before kissing her head. Katie looked up at him,"Marty!"

"Yay!" Katie said smiling up at Kenickie and Putzie. Kenickie smiled down at her and rubbed her head. They sat silent all the way to the hospital.

They walked into Sandy's room first. Putzie sat down by the window. He leaned his head aganist the glass. Danny wheeled himself over to Putzie.

"Hey Putz, guess what," Putzie looked up sadly at Danny,"I'm havin' a surgery tomorrow and I'm getting out of this cast." He said signaling towards his leg. Putzie nodded and put his head back on the window.

Tears started falling from his eyes, _'T_ _hat's how Jan died',_ he thought to himself. Danny scooted closer to him. "Putz, what's wrong?" Putzie shook his head.

"Putzie, come here." Sandy said softly. He walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. "You alright?" He shook his head again. She wiped tears from his eyes. She kissed his head and hugged him.

"Hey, we gotta go see Rizz alright." Sandy and Danny nodded, they all said goodbyes and Katie jumped on Putzie's back. He carried her down to Rizzo's room. Frenchy, Sonny, and Marty were all sitting in there. Putzie again sat down by the window.

He was still slightly crying. "Hey Putz," Rizzo said,"I don't get a hug?" Putzie stood up and hugged her. "Guess what," Putzie didn't respond,"I'm gettin' out of here tomorrow." She smiled at him and Putzie didn't respond.

Putzie sat back down and laid his head at the window.

"What's wrong Putz?" Frenchy asked hugging his neck.

"Just sad," Putzie mumbled. Frenchy sat down next to him and put an arm around him. The rest of the gang talked, Danny rolled himself into Rizzo's room and told everyone about his surgery.

One by one everyone left, the last people there were Putzie, Katie, Kenickie, and obviously Rizzo. Rizzo was holding a sleeping Katie.

"You feel ok Putz?" Rizzo asked. He just shook his head and Kenickie hugged him tight. Katie woke up and jumped onto Kenickie's back. Putzie's mom came in and they left. Putzie stayed silent the whole time, now he had to worry about Danny.

 **Like it? Thanks for everything guys!**

 **-Jan**


	15. Chapter 15

"Kenny, is Danny gonna be out of the hospital after his surgery?" Katie asked.

"Yeah he is Katie." Kenickie said glancing up at Putzie. He could tell he was worried about it. "Well Putzie and I are goin' to school alright."

"Ok, bye Kenny!" Kenickie kissed her cheek. "Bye Putzie!" Putzie kissed her head. The two walked to school as Katie waved goodbye.

"Kenickie, is Danny gonna be ok?" Putzie said softly.

"Putz, he'll be fine." Kenickie put his arm around Putzie's neck. Putzie held back tears. Rizzo was sitting on the stairs. Putzie smiled to himself seeing that Kenickie was looking at the ground. He nuged his side. Kenickie looked up and his face lit up,"Rizzo!" He ran up to her.

She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He lifted her and spun her around. "Hey babe." She whispered in his ear. She smiled at him and he kissed her.

"You didn't tell me you were getting out." He whispered hugging her again.

"Suprise," she said laughing slightly.

Putzie walked up to them smiling. Frenchy than ran up to them. She jumped on Rizzo hugging her. Rizzo laughed.

They went into the school and found Marty and Sonny. Marty did the same as Frenchy. Rizzo laughed again. They went through there day, staring off into space, trying to get through, all until lunch.

"Rizz, you alright." Rizzo sat there, staring at her lunch, not touching a thing.

Rizzo shook her head slightly,"Come here." Kenickie said. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "What's up?" He asked.

"My head and stomach are killing me," she said softly. He kissed her head and she leaned into him.

"I'm sorry babe, you need to go home?" Rizzo didn't respond. He looked down to see her asleep. He picked her up and set her on his lap. "Rizz, Rizz, you gotta wake up, Rizz, sweetie, wake up," her eyes flutted and she woke up.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Nickie, I wanna go." She said quietly. Within seconds she was asleep again. Kenickie picked her up and took her to Frosty's. He set her down in a booth.

He looked down at her sadly,"Rizz, this is the last time I'll do this, I promise, please wake up." She woke up again. She looked as if she were about to throw up everything she'd ever eaten.

"Nickie, I wanna sleep." She whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you look really bad babe, you need me to take you to the hospital?" He asked picking her up.

"I don't wanna go to the hospital," she said.

"I know but we're gonna go there after school anyway. You seem really sick." She shook her head.

"I, Nickie, I'm fine." He kissed her head. She had fallen asleep again. He started to walk back to the school and saw the whole gang waiting by the stairs. He hadn't even realized school had already ended.

"We bringing her home Kenickie?" Putzie asked.

"Yeah, I guess, Katie will like it." Kenickie said laughing. He carried her to Putzie's house.

They walked in and Kenickie set her down next to him on the couch. She was leaning on him and he lost track of time. Katie was about to come home.

"Hey Putz, I'll be right back, if Rizzo wakes up, bring her outside." Putzie nodded.

"Kenny, my play is one week from now!" Katie yelled getting off the bus. Kenickie smiled at her and picked her up.

"That's great Katie, there's a suprise for you in the house alright." Katie smiled at him.

They walked into the house and Katie gasped,"Rizzo!" She ran over to the couch. "Kenny, why's she sleeping?" Katie asked looking up at him.

"She doesn't feel good," Kenickie replied kneeling down. Putzie walked back in with a glass of water.

"Hey Katie, your play's next week, you excited?" Putzie said.

Katie nodded beaming. Kenickie picked Rizzo up and Putzie grabbed Katie. They walked to the hospital because Putzie's mom wasn't home.

Rizzo didn't wake up the whole time. They got to the hospital and he set Rizzo down in the waiting room.

"Katie, come wake Rizzo up." Katie crawled onto Rizzo's lap and tugged at her arm.

"Hey Katie," Rizzo said standing up.

"Hi Rizzo," Katie said smiling.

They walked back to Sandy's room. They walked in to see Frenchy hugging a crying Sandy.

"Sandy, what's wrong?" Putzie said sitting down on the other side of the bed. Frenchy let go of Sandy and Putzie hugged her.

"She's worried about Danny." Frenchy whispered to Kenickie and Rizzo as he set Katie down. "He was supposed to be out of surgery at noon and when he got out he was gonna get to leave, so he told Sandy he was coming down to her room."

"Sandy, calm down," Putzie hugged her tight. Katie crawled up onto the bed and sat down next to Sandy.

"Why's she sad?" Katie looked around the room.

"She's worried about Danny." Frenchy said picking her up. Rizzo laid her head down on Kenickie's shoulder and started to fall asleep again.

"Hey, Danny's gonna be fine." Putzie said to calm Sandy down. He stroked her hair.

Danny walked in quietly and Putzie let go of Sandy. He stood up and hugged him. They broke the hug and Danny sat down by Sandy.

"Sandy, what's wrong sweetie," He kissed her head. She looked up and her face lit up.

"Danny," she hugged him,"Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you." She mumbled inaudible words and Danny stroked her hair.

"Hey, it's alright sweetheart," He kissed her head. He looked up at everyone. Rizzo was asleep on Kenickie's shoulder, Frenchy and Putzie were holding Katie, and Marty and Sonny had just walked in.

They were all together like normal, but no one was happy. He could see tears forming in Kenickie's eyes. No one liked this. He held Sandy closer and tried not to think about it.

 **Thank you for being amazing readers! I love you all!**

 **-Jan**


	16. Chapter 16- Epilouge

_~Epilouge~_

 _Kenickie's POV-_

Everyone's out of the hospital now. Tonight is Katie's play. Everyone's coming tonight, this is the happiest I've seen everyone in ages. Everyone want's me to drive tonight, but I refuse. Everyone will be in that car. I won't be responsible for them getting hurt ever again.

 _Rizzo's POV-_

Katie, she's so cute. I hope she does amazing tonight. Everyone's going and Kenickie is refusing to drive us there. We all know it wasn't his fault but he doesn't believe us. Right now I'm just sitting here with him. We do this a lot, we just sit together, we just hold hands, we just hug. We realized how much we care about eachother. We realized how easily could lose eachother.

 _Putzie's POV-_

Katie's play's tonight, she's so excited. I love that little girl so much. She makes me happy now that Jan's gone. I rember being friends with Jan when she was little. She would make people smile. She would help people who were sad. She got the lead in our elementary school play. She and Katie were exactly alike. I miss Jan, but Katie helps.

 _Frenchy's POV-_

"A boquet of flowers please," I say giving the man at the counter the money. Katie's play is tonight and I had to get her something. That little girl makes everyone happy again. I need a little happiness right now. Yesterday was Doody's birthday. Putzie was there to help me through it so was everyone else. Putzie is like my big brother now, he's always here for me when I need him. I have to help him though too. We're more like siblings than friends now. The man hands me a boquet and a walk back home.

 _Sandy's POV-_

"Sandy, what's wrong sweetie," Danny wiped tears off my face. He picked me up and set me down on his lap.

"I miss them," I whispered. He kissed my head. I missed them a lot. Jan and Doody are both gone. Jan and Doody would have loved Katie's play. Jan had told me she was the lead in elementary. Doody loved Katie so much. Katie is such a sweetie, she's been through so much and she's five. That poor little girl.

Danny's _POV-_

I kissed Sandy's head softly. We've all been through so much and it's really hard. We all cry at random moments. We barely make it through a school day. We're all here for eachother. I miss Doody and Jan a lot. I cry most nights. Whenever I see Katie though, she makes me happy. I love that little girl so much and would do anything for her.

 _Marty's POV-_

"Sonny, we gotta go get something for Katie's play tonight," I said remembering it. He walked out of his kitchen and we walked out of the house. He wrapped his arms around me as we walked to the closest store. We walked in and split up looking for something to get her. That little girl makes everyone happy. She deserves everything she wants. She's amazing, I wish I could just get her the moon!

 _Sonny's POV-_

I saw this huge teddy bear, it was bigger than Katie. It was bigger than me. I grabbed it and found Marty.

"That's adorable Sonny," She giggled, I loved her giggle. Marty grabbed a bunch of candy and a few small stuffed animals to put in a gift bag. We took it all to the register and went back to my house. I sat down on the couch and Marty aat down next to me. I kissed her head and she leaned into me. Than we heard the rest of the gang waiting out side.

 _Third Person POV-_

The gang sat down in ther first rown spots ten minutes before the show started. All of them holding presents for Katie. They all smiled through the whole show. Katie was so cute in her red curly wig. She sang so preety and some of the girls were crying. Kenickie may have cried a little too.

After the show she came out from the backstage area and ran to the front row seats.

"Hey Katie, you were amazing," Kenickie said sniffing trying to hold back tears. He had practically raised this little girl. The whole gang was near tears, she was growing up. The boys rembered when she wasn't even at school yet.

"Did you not like it?" Kenickie asked cokcing her head,"You're crying."

"No, Katie, I loved it. Sometimes when people get really happy they cry. You made me really happy." He kissed her and she smiled at everyone.

"Hey Princess, you were awesome!" Putzie said taking her from Kenickie,"We all git you presents, but I think we should give them to you at Frosty's. You wanna go eat?" Katie nodded, she was beaming.

Danny drove them to Frosty's and they got out of the car. Sonny carried Katie in on his back. Her giggles filled the air and they made everyone smile.

They all sat down at a booth and ordered. They had all brought in there presnts and gave them to her one at a time.

"Here you go Katie," Danny said handing her a gift bag. She opened it and pulled out a dog stuffed animal with a big bow on it.

She jumped on Danny hugging him,"Thank you Danny! I love you!" Dany chuckled slightly.

"I love you too kiddo."

Sandy went next. She handed are a boquet of flowers and a bunch of candy. Katie hugged her tight and Sandy kissed her head.

"Come here Katie,"Marty said handing her a bag. Katie crawled up onto her lap. She opened the bang and pulled out all the stuffed animals. She turned around and hugged Marty.

"Hey Kay-Kay," Sonny said. He ran out to the car and grabbed the bear. He came back in and Katie gasped. She ran over to Sonny.

"Thank you so much Sonny!" She hugged the bear and than set it down on a chair. She ran back over and hugged Sonny,"I love you."

"I love you too Kay-Kay." He said laughing. They all sat back down because the food had come.

"You've still hot three more presents Katie," Putzie said,"Here's mine." He said handing her a bag. She pulled open the bag. There was a tiara inside, a stuffed horse, and a necklace. She held the necklace in her hands, it had two charms on it, one was a tiara saying princess, and one was a heart that said Katie. She over Kenickie's lap onto Putzie's.

She kissed his cheek,"Thank you! I love you!" She sat down on his lap and he put the necklace on her and kissed her head. He hugged her tight.

"I love you too Princess." He whispered.

"Katie, come here." Rizzo said. Katie crawled back inbetween Rizzo and Kenickie. Rizzo handed her a bag and smiled slightly. Katie opened the bag and pulled out two things. One was a teddy bear. The second thing was a pink jacket. It was a Pink Ladies jacket. "You're now an offical honorary Pink Lady." Rizzo said as Katie screamed.

"Now I have a Pink Lady jacket and a T-Bird jacket," she screamed. She hugged Rizzo tight,"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" Katie screamed hugging Rizzo tighter. Rizzo laughed.

"Aww, I love you too Katie." Rizzo said stroking Katie's hair.

"Here Katie," Kenickie said handind her a huge bage filled to the brim. Inside she found many necklaces. Lots of candy. Lots of stuffed animals. There were also some pictures of her and the T-Birds and Pink Ladies.

She looked through the necklaces. A T-Birds necklace, a Pink Lady necklace, a heart necklace that said Katie on it and a locket. The locket had "protected by my big brothers" engraved on it. She opened it up to see a picture of her and all the T-Birds inside.

She hugged Kenickie tight,"I love you Kenny!" She said crying slightly into his shoulder. He set her on his lap and hugged her back.

"I love you too Baby Doll." Kenickie whispered.

He looked up and looked around. Everyone was smiling at him and Katie. They were all happy and smiling. He was happy. They may have there rough moments, but they would all be alright. As long as they had eachother.

Katie fell asleep on Kenickie's lap he took her home and put her to bed. He looked through all the pictures he had printed for her. She had taken pictures with every T-Bird and every Pink Lady.

He found a pictue of her and Doody, and then found the picture of her and Jan. He looked at them and started to cry. Putzie walked in and put a hand on Kenickie's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, I promise Kenickie," He whispered.

"I know Putz, it's just gonna be hard." Kenickie stood up and kissed Katie's head. He picked her up and held her close. He set her back down and went to sleep.

 **The end! Did you like it? I loved writing this, now I will be going back to Photographs! I'm gonna miss this story! You've all been amazing readers and I wish I could have more to write but this is where it ends.**

 **-Jan**


End file.
